The current design for a large (100-300 foot) wind turbine is modeled after an old time windmill. While this application certainly works it leaves a lot to be desired. In a large wind farm facility with many acres to utilize (i.e. the country) the windmill design works well. However, it has many drawbacks. The large rotating blades can kill birds and even more importantly; it does not work at all without wind. Solar panels work fine as long as the sun is shining. However, in the dark they are useless. There is a need for improved systems and methods for generation of electricity from sustainable energy. The purpose of this invention is to solve these problems.
A search of other concepts to solve this problem includes Ogin Energy http://oginenergy.com that adds a shroud to the wind turbine in order to increase the power of the turning blades. Also, the following inventions have received patents in the field, U.S. Pat. No. 8,938,967 by Thomas McMaster uses a hybrid solar/fuel cell system and U.S. Pat. No. 6,127,739 by inventor Kari Appa uses a jet assisted counter rotating wind turbine. However, they both require the use of a tower and blades similar to a windmill.